powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Samurai
This article is about the season. For the S.P.D. episode, see SPD Episodes. Power Rangers: Samurai is the title for the upcoming 2011 season of Power Rangers. It is based on the 33rd season of Super Sentai, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis A new generation of Power Rangers must master the mystical and ancient "Samurai Symbols of Power", which give them control over the elements of: Fire, Water, Sky, Forest and Earth. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Zords, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious warrior who is bent on destruction. Characters Rangers Allies *Takera - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. He is portrayed by Rene Naufahu. * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier - One half of the Bulk and Skull of the season. Paul Schrier reprises his role.http://tv.ign.com/articles/114/1145326p1.html * Spike - One half of the Bulk and Skull of the season. He's the son of Skull and presuambly Bulk's nephew, referring to him as "Uncle Bulk". He is portrayed by Felix Ryan. Villains The villains are from the Netherworld. *Master Xandred (leader) *Moogers (footsoldiers) Nighloks *Unamed Nighlok #1 *Rofer *Dreadhead *Unamed Nighlok #4 Arsenal *'Samuraizer': The morpher that the Samurai Rangers use to morph. *'Spin Sword': A sword that each Samurai Ranger carries. * Fire Smasher: The Red Samurai Ranger's personal weapon. It resembles a big sword. Zords *'Samurai Megazord', combination of the animal Zords and controlled by the Samurai Rangers. **'Lion Samurai Zord', controlled by the Red Samurai Ranger. **'Dragon Samurai Zord', controlled by the Blue Samurai Ranger. **'Turtle Samurai Zord', controlled by the Pink Samurai Ranger. **'Bear Samurai Zord', controlled by the Green Samurai Ranger. **'Ape Samurai Zord', controlled by the Yellow Samurai Ranger. Episodes Promos Trivia *Samurai is the first season to have more than 32 episodes since S.P.D. and the first season to have more than 38 episodes since Wild Force. *The third series to feature a Asian-American female to be a Pink Ranger, Mia. The first two were Cassie Chan from Turbo and In Space and Rose Ortiz from Operation Overdrive. *It is the first season in which all Rangers are Samurais, though they are not the first Rangers to have Samurai powers, having been preceded by Ninja Storm's Cam Watanabe (whose Green Samurai Ranger title is used by Mike as well). *Production is still set in New Zealand but will have a mixed American/Canadian/New Zealander/Australian cast, while it will be set for broadcast in the US on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. *The first Power Rangers set to be broadcast on Nickelodeon, with reruns of this series soon to be shown on Nicktoons Network by the time of the series' start in Spring 2011. *It's the fifth season to have a African-American to be a Blue Ranger - Kevin. T.J. Johnson is the first human African-American Blue Ranger (in Power Rangers in Space), after Cestro of Aquitar from Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, preceding Max Cooper from Wild Force, and Ethan James from Dino Thunder. *This is the sixth season to have a ranger with Latino descent (Mike). The previous six Latino Rangers were Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin season 2-''Zeo), Carlos Vallerte (''Turbo-''In Space''), Danny Delgado (Wild Force), Elizabeth Delgado(SPD) and Madison and Vida Rocca (Mystic Force). *Mike is also the second Latino character who is a Green Ranger following Carlos. *This season will be the fourth to feature two Power Rangers of Asian descent on the same team (Mia & Wesley). The first three were Ninja Storm (Blake & Cam), Operation Overdrive (Dax & Rose), and RPM (Gem & Gemma). *Wesley, Mike, and Emily are the second, third, and fourth Rangers to share a name with a previous character, Ranger or not, since there are Wesley "Wes" Collins (the Red Ranger) from Time Force, Mike Corbett (the Magna Defender) from Lost Galaxy, and Emily from Zeo. The first character with this trait was Kat Manx from SPD, whose name is shared with Kat Hillard (Mighty Morphin Season 3-''Turbo''). **Ji's original name, Takeru, is the same as two Super Sentai characters, both of whom were Red Rangers from both its sentai Equivalent and the 1987 Sentai series. *Tenth occasion in which an alumni from another season came back as another role or same character the first was Melody Perkins who played Karone/Astromena who was in In Space then came back as the same character in Lost Galaxy, second was Jason David Frank who played Tommy Oliver in Mighty Morphin to Turbo came back as Dr Tommy Oliver in Dino Thunder, third was Katrina Devine who played Marah was in Ninja Storm then came back in Dino Thunder as Cassidy Cornell, fourth was Kelson Henderson who played Boom was in SPD then came back in Mystic Force as Phineas also Norg in Operation Overdrive then Flit in Jungle Fury, fifth was Bernie Duncan who played Piggy in SPD came back and played Toby Slambrook in Mystic Force, sixth was John Tui who played Anubis "Doggy" Cruger in SPD came back and played Daggeron in Mystic Force, seventh was Nic Sampson who played Chip Thorn in Mystic Force played the Sentinel Knight in Operation Overdrive, eighth was Holly Shanahan who played Leelee Pimvare in Mystic Force and came back as Camille in Jungle Fury, ninth was Michelle Langstone who played Kat Manx in SPD came back as Master Guin in Jungle Fury, tenth and eleventh are Rene Naufahu who played Gruumm in SPD and came back to play Takeru in Samurai and Paul Schrier prising his MMPR/Zeo/Turbo/Space/Lost Galaxy role of Bulk. *Due to Saban regaining the rights to the Power Rangers francise and brand the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme is used again in a remixed form as featured in the sample clip distrubuted online. *According to sources online two Saban-era actors may return for this season either as characters or just behind the scenes advisors the actors in question are Ricardo Medina Jr. (Cole the Red Wild Force Ranger) and Paul Schrier (Bulk of Mighty Morphin to Lost Galaxy). Bulk was later confirmed. *This season marks the second time the line up consists of a Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger and Gold Ranger the last time this was done was way back in Zeo. *The Gold Ranger is also the Sixth Member to join the team. *Arguably (if you don't count White Dino Thunder Ranger and SPD Omega Ranger, both white, as 6th Rangers), this is the first time that the 6th Ranger is the same colour as the previous season's 6th Ranger, which in this case is the Gold Ranger. This also the first season to have back-to-back Gold Rangers between two seasons. *This season marks the fifth time the Pink and Yellow Ranger both have skirts attached to their uniform the first was Zeo with Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) and Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise), second was Turbo with Katherine Hillard/Cassie Chan (Catherine Sutherland/Patricia Ja Lee) and Tanya Sloan/Ashley Hammond (Nakia Burrise/Tracy Lynn Cruz), third was In Space with Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee) and Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz), and fourth was Operation Overdrive with Rose Ortiz (Rhoda Montemayor) and Ronny Robinson (Caitlin Murphy). This season will have Mia (Erika Fong) and Emily (Brittany Pirtle). *The main theme has been leaked and it will be the original Mighty Morphin Theme by Ron Wasserman as a remix along the lyrics "Go Go Power Rangers, Go Go Power Rangers, Rangers Together, Samurai Forever". *Will be the first season of Power Rangers to be broadcast on HDTV whereas the rest were broadcast in 480i-SDTV. *Both Saban and Nickelodeon consider the re-version MMPR as season 18 rather than re-runs of the first season, and as a result are promoting Samurai as season 19. *Bulk (Paul Schrier) has been confirmed to have returned and he wears the same outfit for example the Leather Jacket, Jeans and Purple Shirt he wore back in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. References #http://www.worldscreen.com/articles/display/27075 about the Main Villain Xandred. #http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3628699/ Felix Ryan's character's name changed from Skinny Mack to Spike External Links Power Rangers | Seasons | Samurai Power Rangers Samurai at Wikipedia. *